


Traitor

by Tullooa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Merman Awsten Knight, Protector Geoff, Touring, Traitor, e mail, mermaid au, mermaid culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: “At least these scales make great armour.”Time away from touring should be relaxing and nice and in no means should be a threat to the musician. Unfortunately Awsten has been deemed a traitor for not moving underwater after being told to. How will he avoid assassination.(On hiatus)





	1. 1

Awsten genuinely lived for the beach. It was like swimming pools but free, unchloranated and people wouldn’t give him dirty looks. After a long tour where all he had was hotel bathrooms as his way of revealing his tail after all it would ruin his reputation if other bands found h out. Sure all time low knew but times had changed and Trump couldn’t stand inhuman species, imagine if it got out that he wasn’t human. He might be targeted by older bands. He was finally free from that worry at least. Lying in the cove he could stretch his tail and swim quickly with of course the security of knowing where he kept his clothing. After hearing a ton of footsteps he dived under water he hid behind the rocks poking out from the water before hearing a laugh. 

“Oi Ariel.”  
Awsten ducked to hide from his friend mostly in embarrassment, he could have just shouted for Geoff or Otto.  
“What’s wrong Awsten?”  
“Nothing I’m fine 100% fine. Isn’t it nice weather we’re having.”  
“Awsten what’s up.”  
“Nothing completely Nothing nothings going on. Isn’t the water warm today.”  
“Awsten...”  
“Okay make sure nobody’s followed you.” He spoke moving to the edge of the water and revealing a collection of scales on his chest they matched his long orange and red tail and spread over his shoulders to stop at his back.  
“Oh. Okay.” Geoff looked Awsten up and down. “So no vests until this is over.”  
“I don’t think it’ll show up if I change back. It’s more what it means.”  
“Huh.”  
“My kind know I’m a traitor.”  
“You what?”  
“I didn’t return to The ocean so this is my punishment.” 

Geoff found that ridiculous. Awsten wouldn’t do anything bad to his species and he was treat like a criminal for that. He grew up on land, he wouldn’t be able to transition to life underwater with people he didn’t know. He walked over to his friend. 

“Do ya wanna get some Taco Bell? My treat.”  
“Hell yeah. Turn around I need to change back.”  
“You change completely clothed.”  
“It’s the principle of it Geoff.”  
“Okay tell me when you’re back.”

5 seconds later, Awsten was back to being a human. He dried his hair and placed his backpack on and they walked out. Taco Bell was a only short drive away from the beach and Awsten was more than relieved swimming made him hungry and he liked tacos. He played music in the car as Geoff received a call from Chloe. 

“Hey baby what’s up?”  
“Could you get some baby food on your way home? She’s not very well and I don’t want to make her worse.”  
“Okay do you want me to get some baby parecetimol too?”  
“Yeah just in case.”

He hung up and turned to Awsten. “Drive through then we’re going to have to go to my house.”  
“Okay.” 

After getting the meal Geoff had walked into Walmart leaving Awsten in the car alone. Awsten started looking through Twitter deciding to tweet at Victoria Justice. Then he started looking at amazon for a new ouija board. Maybe one where he could contact other merpeople- he had many questions his parents couldn’t answer. 

Why do they think I’m a traitor I’ve never been down there? How come I can choose when I change into a merman? I’ve never seen anyone else be able. Why does my control slip on sunny days? If my tail gets injured my legs are fine but if anywhere else gets hurt I have that injury normally?

Many, many questions. He never could get answers to. 

Geoff reentered his car with a bag of shopping and some Coca-Cola. He wiped his four head with the back of his hand and ran his hands through his hair. He started driving home as Awsten was finishing his drink. Awsten started to check his emails. He got a sudden e mail from his witch friend. 

_Hi Awsten,_

__

__

_I’ve ran out of cinnamon so you won’t be able to get the potion until tomorrow. Ya know you don’t really need it though_. 

He sighed replying. 

_Hi Jack,_

__

__

_Trust me I do need it we’re swimming in the next music video and I can’t slip up. I mean what if I can’t change forms. I’m not the best at it you know._

He didn’t expect an e mail back after all Jack was busy himself. 

They arrived at Geoff’s house promptly Chloe walked out with her daughter and Geoff walked inside with her. Chloe turned on the coffee machine. 

“Do you want some coffee?”  
“No thanks I can’t drink it when it’s like this and I doubt you have some chopped waterlilies?”  
“I do Geoff uses them in his coffee, I didn’t know you could breathe under water too.”  
“Yeah something like that.”

He shot his friend a look and Geoff shrugged. He had expected Geoff to tell his girlfriend and although thankful he didn’t he wouldn’t have minded Chloe knowing. At least she was trustworthy. 

Rory started whimpering in her sleep and Geoff ran to the crib. Geoff picked up a bottle of milk and started feeding her. She had a fever and a rash and seemed to be unable to walk. Like a baby guardian. Geoff was also a guardian so it would make sense. He remembered how the best remedy for a guardian was a cream made from a mermaid scale, kelp, honey and a banana. 

He received a notification from his email. 

_Subject potion._

__

__

_Awsten, you are In more control in chlorinated water. Anyways it wouldn’t be a big deal our fans know I can cast spells. Might help some people. But anyways, money is money and I’ve managed to get enough cinnamon from a neighbour. The potion should be ready by 10 pm tonight_. 

_RE: potion._

__

__

_Thank you. I hate to be needy but do you have any remedies for baby guardians._

Awsten turned back to Geoff who was trying to comfort his son and his thoughts went wild. if Chloe doesn’t know who I am. She won’t know much about Geoff’s condition and on Geoff was adopted he doesn’t know much about his condition. Maybe he doesn’t know that it’s hereditary 

“Chloe. What do you know about Geoff’s abilities?”  
“He won’t tell me much about it. He’s protecting someone and I like it when he’s protective.”  
“He’s part of a species that protects mine.”  
“Awsten no offence but I don’t believe a word coming out of your mouth and Rory’s sick.”  
“I’ll cut the shit okay. Geoff is a guardian descendants of people who protect merpeople my species. So his status is hereditary and Rory seems to be getting powers.”  
“And you didn’t tell me this?”  
“I thought you knew Geoff.”

There was a long pause before an obviously shocked Chloe spoke. 

“Geoff, I don’t get it. You’re a guardian but to be fair you’re only 3 years older than Awsten. Also what does a guardian even do?”  
“He protects me. I mean it’s from an extinct species but.”  
“I basically am a merman without the tail and a bit more experience with weapons.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“I’ll um. I’ll give you some time to talk.”

Awsten practically ran out. He needed some air and knew that he should not listen to the next conversation. Sitting at the bus stop he read his emails. 

_From huntsir@gmail.com_

__

__

Hello,

_It’s nice to see a traitor has remained on land. Finally a freak I can hunt. I’ll give you one week to go back under before I kill you._

That was threatening but he shouldn’t take it seriously should he? After all he got threatened regularly, plus a few fans knew about his true form from simply working it out so? It had to be a messed up prank. It just had to.

~~But what if it wasn’t~~


	2. 2

Awsten decided to call Otto, he couldn’t go to Geoff about it after all Rory was sick and he couldn’t just steal the spotlight.

“Otto I need your help.”  
“Friend help or magic help.”  
“Friend-I think. Can I come over like straight away?”  
“Of course. Do you need a lift?”  
“Nah I’m good.”  
“Okay, see you soon then.”  
“Bye.”

The bus ride to Otto’s house was uneventful and safe. That didn’t stop Awsten from being intimidated. Anyone could run up and stab him and he would have no defence. He’d be unaware. 

He should stop being paranoid. He had a week before any supposed real threat. However, maybe that part was just some sick joke to keep him unaware. Or what if it was to gather supplies; an attacker could be unready to attack this second it would be the best time to come to them. 

Otto was in his room by the time Awsten had arrived, he was doing drum challenges on an app. Being perfect at it - as usual- meant that the didn’t notice Awsten stumble into the room. After Otto completed a challenge he looked up and threw a drumstick at his friend thinking he was a burglar. 

“Oww! What the Fuck Otto?”   
“Sorry I was distracted.” He moved out of his chair and opened the door he had created in the corner of his room. “So What’s up?”  
“I got a weird email.”  
“Call the cops.”  
“You don’t even know what it is?”  
“Awsten you literally get fanfics sent to you, call the police, if it’s weirder than fanfic.”  
“Okay it was a threat though.”

Otto had already grabbed his car keys. 

“Come on were going to the station.”  
“No- I’m just a time waster anyways. They don’t care about violence against us in the first place. Threats mean nothing to them.”  
“Please awsten just go to the police. You’ve gotten a serious death threat.”

They went to the police. The station was packed and they were stopped by a tall looking officer, he had short hair and piercing amber eyes. He looked to be the only supernatural creature in the room well at least on that side of the law. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked bluntly sniffing the air. His posture softened after noticing that Awsten was another shifter. 

You see. Merpeople and werewolves tend to get along being that the two species both had people screaming the same opinions in their face. 

“I’m scared for my life, somebody threatened me they want to kill me!”  
“Can you give evidence, walk to my desk with me.”

So Awsten told him showed the email and had to hand on his phone. For no more than an hour but he couldn’t stand in there was private stuff on his phone like the photo of his tail or his family photos. 

An hour later the man arrived back looking concerned. “Do you have a guardian?” He asked seemingly panicked.   
“Yes but I’m a grown man. I don’t need protection.”  
“No you see we need to speak to both of you.”  
“Why?”  
“Well you see I think you need a biology lesson.”

Geoff arrived looking disheveled, his long hair stuck up all over the place and he had a large baggy jumper on. He didn’t speak to the receptionist, he was more just pointed towards and seemed to blush lightly after being told where Awsten was. 

“Hello Geoff. Please sit down here, I’m sure by your awkward silence you are already aware of the changes to your body but you seem to lack the knowledge of the uses of your powers.”

“Is anyone attracted to men in this room.”  
“Do you mean like? Daym I’d like to date him or daym he’s hot.”   
“You don’t count for this Awsten. His powers are there to protect you.”  
“No then I guess.”  
“Good because technically Geoff is a siren. Geoff now you can speak.”  
“Oh thank god. What the hell Is going on one second I’m vomiting on my toilet the next I can’t speak without putting people in trances.”  
“You will eventually get control over this as it’s a valuable weapon. I’d suggest trying to use your voice and thinking your words out. I’m going to get the station doctor. I will be back.”

Geoff frowned slightly the tip of his tongue itched to speak but he remained quiet. His cheeks were red, flushed with blood. 

“God I hope we don’t have to cancel the tour.” Awsten Spoke absentmindedly.   
“We won’t we never would- but I’m worried about my voice. I need to get to grips.”  
“Do you feel better now?”  
“I think.”

The doctor walked in, she was human. She told the siren to say ‘ahh’ as a device checked the magic released. 2.1 the device read out worryingly. After all, a levitation spell would only read out as a 3.1 and the usual magic in a sirens voice should be 0.6 or less. The doctor scribbled something down then moved to checking his reactions. 

After finishing the checkup the doctor passed Geoff some pills. 

“They’re magic inhibitors. I wouldn’t use them unless you need to. But I suggest you use them before concerts.”  
“But wait. I look different sometimes, what would I look like.”  
“You would be human.”  
“Okay.”

They left and after leaving Awsten got a phone call. Geoff being smart recorded the audio. 

“So I see you decided to go to the police about this. Very well. Go home tonight or die. If you don’t believe me that you’re in real danger then why is your guardian now a siren. That only happens when mermen are in danger.”

“It’s definitely a woman’s voice.” Said Geoff slowly.   
“Yeah, but did you hear that?” Otto spoke gently.   
“What do you mean?” Awsten asked.   
“It was like she had auto tune on or something.”  
...  
“Oh my god!”  
“What?”   
“Think about it.”  
“There’s water moving she’s next to the water fall.”  
“Damn you’re right. Wait Geoff play that again I think I know where she is.”  
“no no no no no. We are not rushing into this.” Geoff Spoke. “I’m going to get my trident out of my house.”  
“Can you still use that thing?”  
“Yeah.”

As it turned out Geoff really could still use that thing, including the magical spells. He held it up above his head then armour started to form on his wrists. 

“I’ll finish when I get there.” He grinned and moved into the car.


End file.
